Saving the Dragons
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: After team A wins the magic tournament, each of the participants goes off to train, but when after 6 months Lucy comes back as the ultimate dragon slayer, and is telling team Natsu that they have to go save them, ehat will they do? T for Gajeels mouth
1. Chapter 1

When Fairy Glitter ended and Fairy Tail's team A won the magic games, everyone decided that it would be best it everyone who was stuck in the time spell to go and train for awhile, because Natsu on accident destroyed half the guild just because he got pissed at Gray… Gray destroyed the other half, while Lucy kicked both of their asses in to the ocean near by, with a small uranos matia (or whatever the attack that Hibiki taught her during the Orion Seis ark) attack. That was the only sensible thing to do. But when Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia also decided to go along and train. Natsu and Lisanna decided to go together to the nearest mountain, Gajeel and Levy went together to the nearest iron mine. Juvia and Gray went together to the top of Mt Hakobe. Lucy decided that she would go and train alone in a secluded valley two days way. As each parted their own way, they decided to come back in 6 months.

Looking Lucy.

They all promised to write to master on their progress, and try to keep in touch. Then she, without luggage except for my books on inner magic, walked to the Magnolia train station, and bought a ticket to Osua, a town near the valley.

When she got on board ten-ish minutes later, she sat down next to an old lady also traveling to Osua. When the train started, she started pestering Lucy with questions.

"Where are you going?"

"I are going to the Valley of the Dragons, the place where dragons were supposedly last seen."

"What are you going to do there?"

"I am going to meditate… until I find my true inner magic, and get more control over my new power."

"How do you get there?"

"Six hours by train and then a whole day of walking, or maybe, if I am nice to myself, six hours of horseback riding from Osua."

"Oh, interesting, I have a beautiful stallion at home in Osua. You can have him if you want."

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you! I would love that!"

"Ok then, just come along with me when we get there!"

"Of course!" Lucy said and took out her favorite book "The Grimm Brothers' Fairy Tales" and started reading it. After awhile Lucy noticed that the old lady fell asleep. She closed the book and also let the movement of the train lull her to sleep.

On another train headed another direction…

Levy's POV

This was freaking amazing. I was with Gajeel, and right now we were on a train headed to Kerew, an iron mining town about seven hours away from Magnolia.

"So…" I wanted to end the weird silence between us. "So, how was your latest job?"

"Fine," Gajeel stared at the bluenette making her uncomfortable, "I had to just go and defeat some monster. Was back in a was fun, scaring the townsfolk."

"Gajeel Redfox!" I exclaimed after hearing that last remark, "It is NOT fun to scare other people! Got that?" Both Gajeel and the poor man sitting next to us looked at me after my outburst, "You should be ashamed of your self Gajeel! Scaring innocent people like that…" I shook my head.

Then I heard the stranger whisper to Gajeel, "Dude, your girlfriend is scary when she is mad." Redfox blushed agreed with the guy. "I know alright… You should see her after a mission, when she is tired, and someone is messing with her books… Like touching them with dirty fingers or stepping on them or something," Gajeel shivered, "Don't ever mess with Levy when she is reading a book. Cause if you do…. You will NOT see the next sunrise."

Gajeel looked at me to see if I heard that. I made sure my nose was buried in Magic from the Soul: How to find the magic inside you. After I read a couple of chapters, I noticed that all methods of finding inner magic included meditation.

I looked up from my book, "Gajeel how long can you sit still?" I asked the person sitting in front of me.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was such an idiot sometimes. "Cause the only way to gain control of your inner magic is by meditation, and if you can't sit still like the idiot fire dragon slayer, you can forget about learning any control at all."

He stared at me. I looked up at him, and then showed them the title of my book. "Oh, that explains a lot." The stranger commented.

A couple of hours passed and I finished my book. Then I let the beat of the train lull me to sleep.

Gray's POV

On the train to Mt. Haboke, I looked at my partner. Juvia was dressed in her regular outfit and looked adorable. I wondered why she went for me, when she could have had anyone she wanted

I looked her over again, and decided to tell her.

"Hey, Juvia?"

"Yes."

"I decided what kind of training we are going to do. We are going to go to Mt. Haboke, and I will teach you magic the same way my teacher, Ul, taught it to me. It should be easy for you sense you already use a water based magic." I grinned.

Juvia looked at me. "What exactly did Ul put you through, Gray-sama?" she asked.

"Well," I smirked, "She first forced me to strip down to my underclothes, and stand on the mountain it the snow until I totally and fully embraced the cold." Juvia's eyes opened wide, "Then after I truly felt the cold, she made me find the magic inside me, and she taught me how to use Ice Make magic. But I think that we won't do the same. We can just do it normally, without taking our clothes off."

"Of course, Gray-sama…You are the teacher."

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a long hike up to the cabin." I told Juvia, and laid down on the seat, going to bed.

Lisanna's POV

As Natsu was laying in my lap, I told him my plans. "First, when we get there, I will go to the near by village to get some food, then we can just practice magic the whole 6 months long. Ok?"

Natsu murmured something, "ooo-k."

"Good." I said and fell asleep, with Natsu also sleeping on my lap


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note_: Guys! Thank you all who fared my story, and who reviewed it! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

_6 months later…_

The door to the guild burst open and came in a pink haired fire mage, and immediately ran to our favorite blonde. "LUCEE! I missed you!" Natsu shouted as her ran up to hug the girl who was sitting behind the bar. As she turned around Natsu gasped. The blonde was sitting with a stone cold expression on her face as if she was pissed at the Salamander.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked with a tone to match her face, "You are late by two weeks. We could have… Why do you smell like…" Lucy sniffed at Natsu again, "like… lightning? Lisanna did you let him eat lightning? You know that stuff is bad for him." The pissed blonde turned to face the youngest Straus, fully ignoring the dumbfounded Natsu, who was staring at Lucy like she was an alien.

Lisanna hung her head and answered, "Yah… I kind of did… He really wanted to master fire lightning dragon mode… so I let him… he was in bed of a week."

"Well I guess it was his fault." Lucy sighed, and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you Natsu?"

Natsu's head was spinning. _How the hell does she know that I ate lightning? _"Lucy ," Natsu began carefully, "How do you know this from just smelling me? I mean like us dragon slayers do…"

Lucy smirked, "I just won 2K Jewels…" she muttered under her breath, "CANA! I won the bet! This guy is as dense as I thought he would be!"

You could hear Cana swearing, for the next 5 minutes as she grudgingly gave Lucy her money.

When Lucy finally addressed Natsu again, she was in a slightly better mood, "I am a dragon slayer now… _The_ dragon slayer, to be exact. I know all the ten remaining dragon slayer techniques. That's why I could tell that you were eating lightning, and that Erza is about to slam through that door."

When Erza burst into the guild, the first thing she heard was Natsu shouting, "Lucy Heartfilia, I challenge you to a duel!"

When the guild got to the place where the battle was to be held, whey found a solid rock arena waiting for them, with bleachers and a special seat for the master, waiting for them. Lucy was sitting on the ground waiting for everyone to file in.

When everyone sat down, and Natsu was also standing in the arena, Master stated the rules, "No dirty playing, any magic/physical attack allowed, beat the other person to win… And as a special treat, whoever wins this battle will become the next s-class mage!" Natsu grinned like crazy at those words, and Cana started taking bets immediately after. "May the duel… BEGIN!"

Natsu flew at Lucy with a flaming fist. Before it could make impact, Lucy quickly cast **"**Dance of the air dragon!" and Natsu flew back into one of the rock walls. When Natsu dropped to the ground, Lucy whispered "mud" and the poor boy started sinking in mud that formed at his feet. Before the fire mage could figure out what was happening beneath his feet, Lucy solidified the earth, and Natsu was stuck in the earth. Lucy smirked at the poor boy, which was looking at the blonde with terror in his eyes.

"Open the gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy shouted, and Loke came out.

"What can I do for you my princess?"

"I thought you might like to do the honors!" Lucy pointed at the poor boy that was stuck in two feet of earth. Loke smirked at the blonde.

"Regulus Impact!" The poor fire dragon slayer had no chance.

After all the bets were collected and the title of S-class mage was awarded to Lucy, all the people who went on training missions meat up in the arena. All were amazed by the amount of magic power that Lucy possessed.

Erza came up, "Explain!" she looked at the blond.

"One second! Geez! Let me release the stage, at least! Do you know how much focus the arena required?" Lucy closed her eyes as an enormous magic seal appeared around her.

She raised her arms and brought them down, palms down. The whole arena collapsed into the ground.

"Now," Lucy faced the astonished crowd of nakama's that was staring at her, "what did you guys want? Answers?"

Gajeel came to his senses first, "You were able to battle flame brain, beat him within ten minuets, _and _hold up the arena?"

"Yes, and anything else before I get down to business?" Lucy looked around at the crowd, "I guess not. I'll start form the beginning…"

"When I was choosing my place to go and train, I went to the Valley of the Dragons, where the dragons were supposedly last seen. I was weak, and I wanted to become stronger, so I thought why not go to the place where the strongest creatures were last seen? When I arrived to the city nearest to the legendary place, no one has heard of it. It was like all of them forgotten that dragons even exist, because when I mentioned the place they scoffed at me and told me I was acting like a little girl. I got suspicious and just decided to buy a horse and just ride there. Well, I got a horse and started on the trail. When I got to the cave that leads to the valley, I noticed that it was covered by magic, and unless you knew that it was there you could not see it, or feel it. That just proved my suspicions were correct. I got into the small valley, set up camp, and realized that I had about an hour for meditation. I saw a waterfall near by and decided that underneath it would be the best mediation spot. When I came closer, I realized there was a gigantic cave right behind it. I climbed into the cave and sat down to meditate. After about 15 minutes after I tuned in with myself, I heard a voice calling out. When I let my consciousness drift to it, and I realized it was multiple voices calling out, "Lucy of Fairy Tail, Lucy of Fairy Tail" I decided to answer, "Yes?"

"Lucy of Fairy Tail, we have chosen you."

"For what?"

"To be trained as the ultimate dragon slayer."

At that moment I felt power flowing into me and a voice spoke out, "Lucy of Fairy Tail, I am Oceania, and I am giving you the powers of a water bender and the water dragon slayer,"

"Thank you" I respond when I feel the magic settle

Then I feel another magic flowing into me, and another voice singles out, "I am Stone, and I am giving you the powers of an earth bender and the earth dragon slayer." I repeated the thank you.

Acidia the acid dragon, Bolt the lightning dragon, Cold Heart the ice dragon, and even Arocnologia gave me his power of the darkness dragon slayer.

Then I heard three voices call out, "Lucy of Fairy Tail, you know our dragon slayers, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy of Fairy Tail. We will now give you powers that you are to share with them. I felt a wind picking my sprit up, "I am Gandine and I give you the powers of an air bender and the air dragon slayer"

Then I felt my hands feeling as heavy as metal, "I am Metalicana and I give you the powers of a metal bender and the metal dragon slayer."

As the heaviness subsided I began to feel heat surrounding me, and a voice spoke out, "I am Igneel, and I give you the powers of a fire bender and the fire dragon slayer."

Then I felt the strongest creature in the group. They started chaniling essence into me, and I felt like I was flying. Then she spoke, "I am Karen, the celestial and creation dragon, and the Last Dragon Queen. Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, you have been honored to be chosen as _the_ dragon slayer. I give you the power of the Celestial Creation dragon slayer, and your title as the next queen of the dragons. I expect you back here first thing tomorrow at sunrise."

After that speech, I snapped out of it, and I could feel my magic being ten times as strong, and my power as a dragon slayer bubbling at the surface to be used.

Each two weeks I would switch off to another dragon slaying technique. The last four weeks I mastered the secret slaying arts. I got really close to Karen over the six months. She told me that my mom also was a Celestial Creation dragon slayer, and that she also learned from her. IT was the last week I realized why they only spoke in my mind and why I couldn't ever see them."

"WHY?" the dragon slayers shouted.

"Because they are imprisoned in the mountains nearby, and we need to go save them!"

**A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed this! Plus for the good of the story, I gave Lucy bending abilities, because it fitted the plot better. **

YOU MUST REVIEW! NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note…: Thanx to all whom faved and reviewed my story! Also please check out my site** _fairytailreview .webs__ .com_** (remove the spaces) please! I would love to hear your thoughts on it, and the story! **

**Here is what all of you have been waiting for… THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

The group of mages walked into the guild. "Where is Makarov?" Lucy asked Mira, "We need to talk to him."

"He's upstairs in his office." Mira smiled at the newest S-class mage, "By the way Lucy congratulations on you promotion."

"Thank you." The blonde nodded and walked up the stairs with the rest of the group following.

Lucy knocked at Masters' door. "Come in." was heard from the inside. Natsu opened the door and everyone walked in.

The group of mages consisted of the four dragon slayers, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna. Lucy started the talk.

"Master, remember I wanted to take the mission, but you said it was too dangerous? Well now I have a team, and we are all ready, even Wendy, to take the bastard on."

"Wendy?" Master looked at the team with confused eyes, "Wendy didn't go on a training mission with any of you."

"You forgot the extend of my new powers Master," Lucy reminded Makarov, "I am a full-fledged Sky dragon slayer now too. I can teach her on the way there."

"Ah, yes." Makarov smiled, "Your new dragon slayer powers. Very well then, you can go on the mission. Just be careful, I don't want to loose any of my children to some bastard."

"Thank you Makarov." Lucy walked out of the office and into a private lounge on the second floor. Everyone followed her, trusting Lucy to explain when the time was right.

"Sit," she told everyone, even Erza, who understood that Lucy was in charge of the team, "I just signed us up to go and save the dragons. Everyone wants to come?" the group nodded, "Good, then go pack, Erza just bring one suitcase, and we'll meet at 9 am on the train to Osua."

After everyone got settled down, and Wendy cast "Troia" on Natsu, Lucy began with her plan.

"Now, listen up!" Lucy shouted at the two mages who were fighting again, "When we get to Osua, each of you will have a job to do, please remember what I tell you because I really don't feel like repeating myself!

One, Levy, I want maps and all the information we can get on the mountain range you can find."

"Done." Levy smiled at the blonde

"Gajeel, you are to go with Levy and do whatever she asks of you."

"WHAT? Why me?" The iron dragon slayer got pissed off.

Lucy smirked and whispered so only the dragon slayers could hear, "Do you want to get on Levy's good side or not?" That comment shut Gajeel right up, and Natsu immediately burst out laughing.

"Dude you just got owned!" Natsu said between laughing.

"Next, Erza, Juvia, you two are in charge of the plan. The bastard who chained up the dragons lives in a castle in the middle of the range. His magic level is about the same as a wizard saint's, so plan accordingly. You can have Natsu for your busboy."

"Of course," The redhead and Juvia both agreed.

"WHAT?" Natsu freaked at the same time.

"Ghihi." came from Gajeel who noticed Natsu's reaction.

Erza turned on her demon aura, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, sorry." Natsu immediately saw the danger of getting two women with scary tempers pissed off.

"Good." Lucy smiled, "Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"Can you be in charge of provisions and necessities, is that ok with you?"

"Yes,"

"Good, and you can have Gray as your carrier."

"Thanks."

"Now, everyone, please remember you plans, we will be there in a couple of hours and we will only have 5 hours to get everything done before we set out for the Valley. Now all of you can go do whatever, but I first need to talk to Lisanna and then to Erza and Juvia."

After everyone left to their seats and to get breakfast, Lucy turned to Lisanna, "So, Lisanna, from what I can gather, we are going to need tents, sleeping bags, blankets and really anything else you deem necessary. We are not going to be needing food, because I'll just call out Virgo and ask her to cook for us, and she can bring us food from the celestial realm." Lucy took out her purse, and gave a handful of golden coins to Lisanna, "This should be enough for the supplies. If it's not, I'll pay you back as soon as we meet up again. Anything you have to say?"

"Umm," Lisanna thought about it for a minute, "No, I think I got everything under control. You said that I can use Gray right?"

"Yes, you can have Gray carry the supplies for you. And... That's it. Can you get Erza and Juvia for me please?" Lucy smiled at the white haired mage.

"Sure!" Lisanna smiled back and walked out of the compartment calling to the two other girls.

When Erza and Juvia came in, Erza immediately spoke, "I know you already have a plan, so tell us what it is."

"You're right Erza, I do have a plan," Lucy began, "But I need people thinking about it…

When I was practicing "wings of the sky dragon", and was flying above the mountain range, I noticed a plateau, near the valley. The whole entire thing was shimmering with magic, but I couldn't see anything suspicious because the person who lives there cast a spell on it, making sure that no one could see it from the air. When I lowered my self down on the edge of the area, I started noticing little details like a window would show up in mid air, and then towers started forming. When I was fully on the ground I could see a gigantic castle, with about 200 or so guards. At the time I thought nothing of it, but now it is kind of suspicious, you know a castle with that many guards and all.

From what I gathered in the week I was there, the dragons are most likely hidden in some underground cavern, with special magic binding chains and runes to stop them from getting out. I am thinking that I will go after the castle, destroy some of it then start battling this wizard. Sense he could subdue ten dragons, probably at once; this guy is about the level of a wizard saint. As I challenge this guy, you two must take everyone to look for the cave. When you do find the cave it should be very heavily guarded. You two, Lisanna, and Gray will take out the guards, while Levy and the three dragon slayers will go after the actual dragons. As soon as they are released and flying, all of you must go and help me. And you must remind Natsu of this, because he will want to have a touchy-feely reunion with Igneel, and I can't win by myself.

So what do you guys think?"

"Well," Erza began, "The actual plan is good, but how are we going to get there?"

"Um," Lucy thought about it for a moment, "Well… Oh, I can use a celestial box to get us there. It is practically the same as teleportation and it uses very little magic power."

"Yes," Juvia said, "Juvia can talk to Levy about getting the layout of the plateau, and where would be the best place to appear."

"Perfect! Oh, and Lucy?" Erza looked thoughtful for a moment, "What about Wendy?"

"Oh, the whole time we are in Osua I will be talking magic with her. She didn't get her full magical education, so I think it will benefit both of use sense I am still weak on my sky magic."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Lucy?" Wendy walked into the compartment

"Yes Wendy I know I didn't give you anything to do. You will be with me, and we will be going over magical theory. I will tell you how the Sky magic attacks work, and you can tell me about the actual healing magic."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Lucy!" And Wendy walked out too

Right before Lucy let herself nod off, Gajeel popped his head into the room. "Hey bunny girl?"

"Yes."

"When we get to the valley you are fighting me." Gajeel said, and withdrew himself from the compartment.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! It isn't a filler, so don't you guys dare skip over it! Anyways enjoy! **

When the group arrived in Osua they quickly split up. Juvia, Erza, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel all went to the mapmaker of the town to buy maps of the mountain range, and the surrounding area. Lisanna and Gray went to the market to buy supplies and horses. Lucy and Wendy immediately went to the library to get books on Dragon Slayer magic and theory. When they met up for lunch a couple hours later the group was ready to go.

"Ok, guys listen up. I am going to use a celestial box to get us to the valley. Everyone stand together and do not stick your limbs out of the box!" Lucy smiled at the cautious looking crowd and took out a key.

Lucy held the key in front of her and started drawing a golden line around the group with it, when she was done the line started glowing and Lucy shouted, "Open! The gate to our world, Valley of the dragons!" And the box, and everyone in the box, was teleported to the Valley.

With everyone sent to the location, Lucy whispered "Wings of wind!" and a strong wind quickly picked her up and carried her away.

About ten minutes later, Gajeel and Lucy were standing in the middle of the small plain while the rest of the group was setting up camp.

Lucy looked at the dragon slayer. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yes!" Gajeel sneered at the girl, "You scared?"

"More like worried for your well being." Lucy retorted.

Gajeel attacked, "Iron Dragons Roar!"

Lucy sunk into the earth and popped up a couple feet behind him. "Iron Fist of the Acid Dragon" landed on Gajeels back and sent him flying.

Lucy smirked, "Still think I am afraid?"

Before Gajeel could get back on his feet, Lucy muttered "mud" under her breath and Gajeel started sinking into the earth. Right before Gajeel could realize that and get out of the sinkhole, Lucy solidified the earth again, and froze Gajeel in his place.

"Acid Dragons Roar!" Lucy shouted the attack, and before Gajeel could defend himself, he was knocked out.

When Gajeel woke up again, we was greeted by the sight of Wendy healing him with her sky magic, and Levy sitting there watching over him.

"Oh, you are awake! Here," she wrote Iron in the air with her magic pen, "Eat some. It will make you feel better."

As Gajeel hungrily chomped down the word in his mouth, his only thought was that Bunny-girl has gotten strong.

After Wendy and Levy released Gajeel from his confinement in the tent they set up for the wounded, he walked out to meet with the others who weren't alawed to go to the strategy meeting with Levy, Erza, Juvia and Lucy. The guys, Lisanna, and Wendy were all sitting around the fire and eating the food that Virgo prepared for them. When the girls came out from the meeting, Gajeel stood up and stood until Lucy sat down with her share of the food.

"What was that?" Natsu smirked when Gajeel finally sat down.

"I was showing Bunny-girl the respect she deserves." Gajeel answered and reached for another handful of nails.

"I thought you were head over heals for Levy…" Natsu looked at the iron dragon slayer.

"I am, but I also respect Lucy for kicking my butt within five minutes." Gajeel calmly answered.

"Oh," Natsu replied when he couldn't think of a better response.

After dinner, Lucy stood up and called everyone to attention.

"Everyone… LISTEN UP!" Lucy shouted, and everyone immediately snapped to attention. "First things first. We will be attacking tomorrow, an hour after sundown. We will be going in two waves. All of you will go to the caves, to free the dragons. Expect a lot of guards, and Levy you better brush up on runes because there will probably be some ancient restraining runes in the cave with the dragons. During that time I will be attacking the castle, and the guy who captured the dragons. After you guys are done freeing them, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu I am going to need your help in the building. You are to destroy as much of it as you can, and then find the main hall where I and the lord will be fighting. You will have to help me, and pick off any of the guards that will be coming my way. After I kick his butt, I will tie him up and deliver him to the magic council. Please remember dragon slayers, that there will be touchy-feely reunions later, after we are done." Lucy took a breath, "Now off to bed all of you, because wake up calls will be done at six am by Erza." She smiled at the crowd. Everyone was immediately making plans to wake up at five thirty because you probably won't ever wake up from Erza's wake up calls.

"Oh, I just remembered." Everyone turned back to Lucy, "Erza and Juvia will be going over the battle plan in much more detail tomorrow morning, while, I and Wendy will practice magic. Anyways enjoy your sleep." And everyone lumbered off to bed.

**Read & Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you all for reviewing and for alerting. I am pretty happy with this story, and hope you read the rest of my stories, especially "Battle of the Bands" because that seems to be my most successful story yet. Also please visit my **_fairytailreview .webs .com _**site **

**AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

****

As the sun was rising everyone was waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs. When Lucy came out of her tent, Virgo was already out and was cooking breakfast for 9. For the dragon slayers she already brought a pile of iron, and a fire in a separate bowl.

"Oh, thanks Virgo, and when you are done please say thank you to Loke for last night." Loke showed up right as she was falling asleep and volunteered to guard her, and the rest of the camp, form intruders.

"Of course Princess" Virgo answered Lucy and disappeared back into the spirit world.

While Erza went around and woke up anyone who was still asleep, Lucy finished cooking breakfast. When everyone cam put wide awake, some with bruises forming, Lucy again called out Virgo to serve breakfast.

"Ok, listen up," Lucy shouted over the exited chatter over breakfast, after she finished hr portion. "Does everyone know what they are to do today?"

"Yes"

"Yah,"

"Mmm" that was Natsu, who was gulping down another three portions that Virgo made especially for him.

"Yep."

"Ha."

"Of course, Lu-chan"

"Juvia knows."

"Yes Lucy. I'll take my group right after they are all done."

"Thank you Erza," Lucy looked at Wendy, who looked up at the blonde with exited eyes, "You are coming with me."

After everyone, even Natsu, finished breakfast, and they all filled into Erza's gigantic tent, Lucy looked at Wendy, "Be ready." She said and cast "wings of the sky dragon". A big gust of wind picked up the two girls and carried them into the mountains.

When they got to a flat ledge near a cave, Lucy dusted herself off.

"Wendy, this is your first lesson. The other dragon slayers have only the attack 'wing slash of the dragon', while we sky dragon slayers can both use the wing slash attack, _and," _Lucy paused for effect, "we can also use 'wings of the sky dragon' to fly. This move is based on controlling the air and wind around you to form wings that you can use to fly or carry you, or someone else." Wendy looked at Lucy with pure adoration, like a little sister would look at her older sibling. "The incantation is, as you already know, 'Wings of the Sky Dragon' and the arm movement is a sweep like movement with the palm facing the floor. Now you try?"

Wendy eagerly nodded and closed her eyes.

She breathed in a massive amount of air around Lucy, and released it, then connected with her magic.

Lucy felt a surge of magic energy, and heard Wendy say 'winds of the sky dragon' as she tried to gain control of the air around her trying to form it into a wind current. The air swirled, rose around Wendy and then the pressure was released and all the air that was concentrated around Wendy spread out.

Wendy looked around and disappointingly sighed. Lucy looked at the sky dragon slayer and smiled, "Wendy, no one can get such an advanced move right on their first try. I couldn't even get a build up of air the first time I tried. I wonder if you do better with a goal… Wendy?" Wendy looked at Lucy, "How about you try to blow me off the ledge? I won't get hurt and it will give you a goal." Wendy nodded, and tried again.

After ten consecutive tries, Wendy could build up the air pressure around her, and direct it at the target, but the air scattered as soon as it left her direct touch. Wendy was really upset by her lack of mastery of the move and was giving up.

"I can't do it! Why can't I do it? Ugh!" Wendy looked at her hands, and then at Lucy.

Lucy smiled, "Wendy you will get it. You got the basic idea, and now I think you should try a new move. I'll show it to you." Lucy closed her eyes, took a breath in, released it, opened her eyes and shouted "Dance of the Sky Dragon!" while twisting around and shoving her hands forward.

Around Lucy winds picked up and started jerking each every way, successfully ripping a leaf into tiny shreds. The winds died down as soon as they reached Wendy. Lucy looked at her and smiled, "You try now."

Wendy set a determined look on her face and shouted "Dance of the Sky Dragon" while doing the movement. The wind picked up and started blowing everywhere, so hard that Lucy got knocked off the ledge. Wendy froze and the wind immediately stopped. The girl started running to the edge, but then Lucy popped her head over it and grinned at Wendy.

"Wow! Amazing! So powerful, and on your first try!" Lucy smiled at the overjoyed Wendy. Lucy looked at the sun which was high up in the sky. "Wendy I think it is time to go back. It is almost noon, and I want to talk to Natsu and Gajeel." Lucy got hold of the winds and let them carry her and Wendy back to the valley.

When they got back to the valley, Erza's briefing was already finished. Levy was reading something, Lisanna was practicing magic, and Juvia was talking to Erza about something.

"Oy, Natsu, Gajeel! Get your butts over here." Lucy shouted at the dragon slayers who were eating again.

"Yes?"

"Ts'up?"

"Did you guys learn about "the dragon dance"?"

"You mean there is another dragon slayer attack?" The two boys looked at the blonde in amazement.

"You didn't know? Even after six months of training?"

"Ummm." The two guys rubbed their necks, "No?

"Ugh!" Lucy rolled her eyes, "I really don't feel like spending the time to teach you! So…"

Lucy walked over to the two male dragon slayers and put her hand on the back of their heads, "Knowledgeus Transpherus" she whispered and two magic seals appeared, a gray on Gajeels head, and a bright red on Natsu's head.

Their eyes widened as Lucy's knowledge of the attack flowed into their minds.

"Holy shit!" Gajeel looked at Lucy, "A whole new attack! Wow."

"For once I agree with the iron-head. Amazing Lucy"

"Ya ya ya. Great, come on lets go practice it."

The four dragon slayers walked over to the little plain that Lucy and Gajeel fought on.

"I am thinking about sparring. I'll go against Natsu, using the Water Dragon slayer powers, then I'll go against Gajeel using the Acid Dragon slayer powers, and then against you Wendy using the Earth Dragon slayer powers… After the small spars I suggest we go through a couple of union raids… So what do you guys think?"

"Sure! Perfect!"

"'K Luce… But is there any way I could beat you?"

Lucy smirked, "Nope. Any more questions… Gajeel?"

"Yah? What?"

"You are first."

"WHAT! I already lost to you once! I don't want to do it again!"

"Do you need me to get Erza?"

"No I'll fight."

It was late when the four finished their training. By the end everyone could perform a successful union raid with their opposing element, and the boys got full control over their new attacks.

When they got back to camp, Virgo already forced open her gate and was cooking dinner. Sense it was the middle of summer it was already 7 pm, but the sun was still a couple of hours from setting.

"Listen up!" Lucy shouted, the talking didn't die down, "LISTEN UP!" She bellowed adding in a dragons roar. Everyone froze in their spots. "Does everyone know what they are doing once we get there?"

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

"Good. Now let's eat dinner, and then we'll meet out on the plain."

After dinner, Lucy cast 'Wings of the Sky Dragon' on the whole group and they flew off. Those flying via sky magic for the first time freaked out a bit, but everyone got to the ledge safely.

"I'm going to ask again, does everyone know what they are doing?"

"Yes Lucy." Erza answered, "I know what to do and I'll make sure that they do too."

"Good. I'll see you guys at the castle." And Lucy plunged down on her wings of the sky dragon.

**Cliffy? Please don't hate me! R&R and the second R stands for review so please do that! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very long wait… I had other stories to attend to and a very annoying thing called writers block. Plus I lost my note book. And started the damn thing called high school… **

**Now enough with the excuses and on with the story! **

Lucy's POV

As she crossed the invisible barrier that surrounded the castle, an alarm went off. Gueards immediately rushed towards the roof, and started looking for the intruder. By the time they noticed the blonde slayer n the sky, Lucy was outright grinning.

"Dance of the Water Dragon!" Lucy shouted in the sky, and water exploded around her and poured on to the guards wiping them off the roof, and carrying them to the ground.

Lucy landed on one of the high towers.

"Wing slash of the Destruction Dragon."

The gigantic castle was split into three parts.

Lucy flew down to the nearest opening and landee on the second floor. "The throne room should be near by" she whispered to herself and continued searching the top floor.

As she continued to explore the middle section of the castle, guards rushed at her. They were quickly thrown out windows and through walls by the winds Lucy was still controlling.

The blonde then came up to a pair of gigantic doors made up of gold and other precious resources.

"Well, this must be the place. Lords really should stop making their hideouts so obvious." Lucy tried opening the door, "At it is enchanted against unwelcome entry too. Fantastic."

Lucy backed up and put her hands in prayer and brought then to her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed out, releasing her annoyance. She opened her eyes, and a magic seals began appearing in front of her.

There were ten seals in all. There was a red, gray, navy blue, sky blue, white, black, an acid purple, brown, yellow and a brown seal, both in front and around her feet. As Lucy took a breath in, another seal appeared, a bright gold one this time. Lucy again closed her eyes, and breathed out. Then she breathed in, opened her eyes with a fierce determination showing in them, and with that determination cast the spell.

"Dragons' all Mighty Roar!" The flames crackling with magical energy from all ten seals flew at the doors and the whole wall was covered up with smoke.

Lucy walked to the doors that were now blown open, and walked through.

**Looking at everyone else**

As Lucy dove down to the castle, Erza lead the others along the ledge to the cave a bit farther in the mountain.

"Erza, Juvia," Levy called out as she ran alongside the girls, "Could you take Lisanna and Gray, and take care of the guards? I'll go with Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy to free the dragons. I am guessing that the dragons will be restrained by at least one magic rune seal, and they'll need me to rewrite, and disable the enchantment."

"Sure," both girls answered..

As the cave entrance got nearer and nearer, Levy shouted the instructions at the dragon slayers. "Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu. When we get to the entrance ignore the guards and run straight inside the cave, after you can't see the entrance anymore, wait up for me. Erza, Lisanna, Juvia and gray will take care of the guards; we need to free the dragons."

"Got it!" They answered.

At that moment, Erza re-equipped into her Black Wing armor, and flew to take out the first wave of guards.

As Erza, Juvia, Lisanna and Gray continued to knock guards out, the dragon slayers and Levy, rushed into the cave's mouth, putting the whole scene behind them.

As the group of four continued deeper into the cave, Natsu lit his fist on fire to light the way. Right behind him was Gajeel running alongside Wendy. Levy was last in the group and slowly falling even more behind.

"Guys," Levy panted, "Slow down. I can't keep up with you."

Natsu and Wendy continued running, and Gajeel dropped back to Levy. The big guy picked Levy up, and threw her over his shoulder. He continued running carrying the small bluenette fireman style. Luckily for her, Levy was wearing a pair of jeans and a top, not her usual dress.

"Put me down this instant!" Levy kicked at the iron man, who was quickly catching up with the two other dragon slayers.

"Do you want to be left behind?" Gajeels words effectively put a stop to her kicking.

"Well, no." Levy blushed a bit.

"Then shut up and let me carry you."

"Oh," Levy was confused, "Why are you carrying me?"

"Um, because we need you to get rid off the enchantments, plus," Gajeel whispered this last part, "I wouldn't let ash brain carry you like this."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Gajeel blushed a bit, glad that Levy couldn't see his face.

As the man caught up with the other slayers, Natsu nodded at Gajeel, and kept on running. After a couple minutes of silence, the group came to a fork. The team stopped, and Gajeel put Levy down. All three slayers focused their noses to try and sniff out the right path, but their senses were immediately attacked by a foul stench wafting from both the corridors.

Levy looked at the slayers who were now under the power of their overly sensitive senses. "I'll try," she told them. Levy then took out her pen, and wrote 'compass'. The word appeared as an arrow, and spun for a bit, until it settled at pointing at the right path. Levy turned to the slayers, and smiled.

"That way." She pointed towards the right path. "Let's go."

The arrow that Levy created stayed a couple of feet ahead of them as they continued running. The next couple times that they shoed up at crossroads, the arrow pointed the way and the team followed it. After about fifteen minutes the group came to a heavy stone door.

Gajeel reared back, and bunched it with the force of the iron fist of the iron dragon. As the smoke cleared, the slayers saw the doors gone, and they entered the room.

Calling the place a room was an understatement. The chamber was enormous containing ten fully grown dragons, and enough room for all of them to stretch their winds. Around the whole chamber were runes containing the dragons inside a large square plot of land. The layers immediately ran to the edge of the runes.

"Grandine!"

"Metalicana!"

"Oi! Igneel!"

**What do you guys think? Please review! **


	7. AN

Hey everyone! I am very sorry… but this isn't an update. I have a very major case of writers block, and I cannot even write a small 500 word drabble. So I need all of your guy's help. Review or PM me suggestion of songs, fanfics, movies, articles, prompts, tumbrls, pics, suggestions, anything. I desperately need it…

And just for fun whoever gives me a suggestion, and gets me out of this ditch, I will write a Soul Eater of Fairy Tail one-shot… Any pairing you want…(even GraLu *shudders*)

So please? I am posting this on all of my fanfics, so it reaches as many people as it can…

Pretty please? I'm not going to even go evil!Levy on anyone…


End file.
